


you had me at hello

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: hyunwoo picked up the phone and remembered the past he wanted to forget.





	you had me at hello

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. lowercase. read this while listening to monsta x's broken heart and tiger moth (acoustic version)

"don't stay up too late." minhyuk reminded. he hesitated to leave but hyunwoo ensured he's going to be fine.

hyunwoo gave him a tired smile, "sure." minhyuk scanned his face for a few seconds before telling the older to contact him if he needed anything. hyunwoo returned back to his bed after hearing the front door closed.

he lied on his back and stared at the white ceiling. his fingers twitched. he really wanted to write something but the idea just didn't come right away. maybe he needed some coffee.

his head spun when he got up so sudden. he needed to rest. hyunwoo turned around and head to his bed. maybe a few minutes nap could help ease the pain. the story could wait.

the phone rang.

hyunwoo frowned. who could be calling him this late?

he picked up the phone.

"hello?"

it was quiet, except for his breath.

"yes? " he tried again, louder. still, no answer.

hyunwoo was tired and he had no time to play around. as he about to end the call he heard a voice so familiar.

"hyunwoo..."

"ki-" and the line was cut. "hey" he screamed at no one.

he almost dropped the phone. he's sure he knew that voice. the voice that he missed so much. the voice of someone he loved.

it was kihyun.

kihyun to hyunwoo was like a star. kihyun had everything hyunwoo could dream of. handsome face, beautiful voice and a talented actor. who didn't know kihyun, the hottest star in South Korea? everyone loved him.

but kihyun only loved hyunwoo.

and who could imagine a rising actor having a relationship with a broke university student? but somehow, they made it work.

and hyunwoo remembered 5 years ago, they were living together. they paid for the apartment together despite kihyun willing to pay for them both.

"no that's your money" hyunwoo said. he almost couldn't resist to kiss the pout on kihyun's lips.

"what's mine is yours" he claimed. but after another long argument kihyun surrendered. "fine but only if you let me decorate the room."

hyunwoo couldn't say no. which was why the apartment was filled with expensive high quality furniture.

"hyunwoo!" kihyun came towards him while rubbing a small spot on his forehead. "i got hit by the door." he whined. hyunwoo took a look at the reddish spot and gave a peck.

"there there." he calmed his boyfriend. kihyun then pointed at his cheek. "it's hurt here too." hyunwoo rolled his eyes playfully and kissed him there.

"and here." kihyun puckered his lips while tiptoeing. hyunwoo laughed and kissed him on his lips not once or twice but three times.

"satisfied?"

kihyun laughed. "very much." 

a static.

he glanced at the clock on the wall. a quarter past 3. hyunwoo stretched his sore muscles and got back to his bed. his head didn't even touch the pillow yet when the phone rang again. 

hyunwoo picked up the call with no hesitation. "hello?" he sounded hopeful. he gasped when kihyun was on another line.

"kihyun?" hyunwoo sobbed.

"hyunwoo you don't know how many times I've tried to contact you." kihyun sighed in relief. "I was about to give up." he laughed cheerily.

hyunwoo bit his lower lip. he missed that laugh. to him, only kihyun's laugh made him feel truly alive.

"how are you?" hyunwoo was shaking. he held the phone to his ear with both hands, afraid kihyun might hang up.

"i'm feeling great!" kihyun spoke excitedly. "no stress, no pressure and most importantly no work! how wonderful."

hyunwoo could imagine kihyun's bright smile, if he was here. he shook his head lightly. "that's amazing. when will you come back?" he asked. his heart thumped.

"hmm" kihyun seemed to be thinking, "i'm not very sure but don't worry i'll be back when you're least expected" his giggle was clear in hyunwoo's ear.

"i miss you." hyunwoo confessed. he couldn't hold himself back anymore. he's breaking.

"why, you silly." kihyun teased him. "you know that we can always talk on the phone? and if it makes you feel better i miss you too!"

hyunwoo inhaled deeply. and remembered.

"it's only 3 months, baby." kihyun folded his clothes and filled the luggage. hyunwoo sat on the bed, his heart heavy to let his boyfriend leave.

"i know and i will miss you every single day." he sighed. why kihyun had to shoot his movie so far in japan? so far that he couldn't follow?

kihyun closed the luggage and plopped next to hyunwoo. the actor was in a good mood unlike his the man next to him.

"if it makes you feel better i will remember you with every breath i take." kihyun pressed his lips lightly against hyunwoo's cheek. that brought him a small smile.

"kihyun you a sap." hyunwoo tackled him and sat on top of the smaller man. kihyun stared at him with glassy eyes. "but you still love me, right?"

"yes i am. and forever will."

everything went by in a blur. everything around him set in motion except himself. hyunwoo closed his eyes.

a static.

"hyunwoo? are you there?"

"y- yes?"

"did you hear what i said?"

"..."

"kihyun's plane crashed! but don't panic yet. please tell me you're not panicking. they already brought him to the hospital. he's in the ICU."

"kihyun..." he couldn't speak. there's a lump in his throat that made him hard to talk and breathe. he felt lightheaded.

hyunwoo choked back a sob, "he can be saved. they have to save him. kihyun cannot just..."

"we will contact you if there's any news. stay strong hyunwoo." and the line was off.

hyunwoo's legs gave away and he slumped on the floor.

'is this really happening?'

he waited and waited and waited.

his phone didn't ring.

"hyunwoo... why are you so quiet?" kihyun asked carefully. his voice seemed too far now. too far to reach.

hyunwoo could feel his tears running down his face as he watched his lonely reflection on the glass window.

"you are not real." he whispered. "you are just inside my head."

"what are you talking about?" kihyun seemed shocked.

"you left me, kihyun. you died in a plane crash two weeks ago." hyunwoo's voice was cracking. he felt immense pain in his chest.

the line was silent.

"i loved you but i can't keep dwelling in the past like this anymore." he added. hyunwoo exhaled deeply, feeling a large weight was lifted from him.

he's sure kihyun wanted this way for him too.

"goodbye, kihyun."

he hang up the 'phone' yet kihyun's voice still could be heard.

"i'm sorry."

***

minhyuk scanned his card and went straight to hyunwoo's room. the older man curled on the bed, probably still sleeping. his face scrunched and shone with fresh tears.

minhyuk sighed, feeling his chest constricted. he didn't want to disturb the only peace hyunwoo had and decided to leave the room before he was noticed.

"stay strong hyunwoo."

minhyuk fixed his crooked tie and closed the door. he could have his session with hyunwoo after the man woke up.

for now, he let hyunwoo rest.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me at my twitter @wonhopop 🙆


End file.
